everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
Top 15 Mysterious REAL Found Footage Tapes/transcript
15. The Plane Crash - "Hang on Ronnie!" On August 10, 1984, two men were departed from Grandby, Colorado on route to Jeffco but never arrived. Three years later, the wreckage was discovered by some backpackers and reported it to authorities. Among the wreckage, they found a damaged VHS tape which contained footage of the crash. The 6 and a half minute video was recorded via a VHS camcorder mounted on the instrument panel. The tape was so badly damaged that pieces of the tape were found hanging on the trees, though it was repaired by Colorado authorities. They concluded the pilot, James Caddell, had not taken into account the raising terrain which led to the crash. He attempted a steep right bank, but the plane stalled three times. Quite possibly the most chilling part, is when James yells to his only passenger, Ronald Wilmond, to hang on just moments before they hit the terrain. "Hang on Ronnie!" 14. Stephen McDaniel - Mercer University School of Law classmates, Lauren Giddings and Stephen McDaniel were neighbors and friends, but what Lauren didn't know was that Stephen was obsessed with her. For months, he had been filming her from her window using a camera attached to a 6-foot-long stick. With graduation soon approaching, Stephen couldn't stand the fact that he would never see Lauren again. On the night of June 26, 2011 he broke into Lauren's room wearing a mask and gloves. He leaped onto the bed and grabbed her throat. During the struggle, Lauren ripped off the mask revealing it was her friend, Stephen later confessed she said Stephen? Please stop. He didn't let go for over 15 minutes. After being caught, the video evidence was found on his computer and clips were released to the public. Stephen has shown remorse for his actions but doesn't expect forgiveness from Lauren's family. District Attorney David Cooke later said, I fully expect Stephen McDaniel will spend the rest of his life behind bars. 13. The Stockton Arsonist - "Look at the fire, ain't it beautiful?" "Look at it, Omar" In Stockton, California on August 15, 1989, an overheated car pulled over to the side of the road on Interstate 205. The driver decided him and his son should walk to the nearest phone for help. Not far from the car, he noticed a jacket on the ground, upon picking it up he discovered an unlabeled videotape in the pocket. He took it with them, and after returning home they watched the VHS. They turned it over to the police immediately afterwards. The cameraman was standing not far from a house completely in flames while whispering to himself. Captain Frank Curry was assigned to the case, and even he was disturbed on how eerie the video was. "The whole sky is black with smoke" He said they watched the tape hundreds of times and what baffled them the most was the cameraman's comments about Omar. They figured this man has a revenge motive for the arson, but they could never confirm who Omar was. "Look at it, Omar" Investigators went to the spot where the videotape was first discovered and the jacket was amazingly still there. After searching it, they found items that led them to believe the cameraman was a Devil worshiper, including a wooden pestle and a ceramic skull. Despite these new clues, they still had no leads on the arsonist, or even the house that was burnt down in the tape. The house was believed to be one-story with two chimneys. Clips were eventually released to the public and it was only when the tape was shown on the TV show, Unsolved Mysteries, that the house was identified. Located in Redwood City, about 80 miles away from where the VHS was discovered. On the night of the fire, the Woodside Fire Captain also recorded the burning house and once the two videos were compared, it was a confirmed match. Redwood City Police Detective Mark Pollo already had two suspects, both were youths. One is seen in this clip wearing a mask. After interviewing the pair, they admitted to starting the fire, and one was sent to juvie while the other was committed to a mental hospital. The only mystery remains is, who was Omar? "Your house is next!" HA HA HA 12. The Abandoned Mine Accident - "This is going on America's funniest when someone falls" Abandoned mines are defined as sites where mining activity took place but proper mine closure procedures never took place. This means that many forms of potential danger can be found inside one. This footage was filmed on July 4, 1998 in an abandoned mine in Utah. A group of boys are exploring inside, as one of them films it. They eventually find a rope that leads to the main shaft, and they begin to question how they will get back up if they decide to go down. They estimate the rope leads down around 30 feet, one of them eventually decides to try climbing down. Within seconds, the rope breaks sending the boy falling as his friends scream his name. Adam ended up falling 65 feet knocking him unconscious but amazingly he was still alive. He then had to wait for hours in pitch black while emergency services attempted to rescue him. This video should serve as an example as to why you shouldn't explore abandoned mines. 11. Lost in the Catacombs - Located in Paris, France. The Catacombs hold the remains of more than six million people in a network of tunnels. First established in 1738, nowadays it's a tourist attraction, but major spots are blocked from public access for various reason. This doesn't stop urban explorers from exploring them, and in this case, that decision had serious consequences. A video camera was discovered on the ground by a group explorers, and the fate of it's owner remains a mystery. The videographer records as he explores the catacombs, filming the signs painted on the walls over bones. This continues for roughly 40 minutes, before this person starts walking faster and faster. Soon he begins to run and his breathing gets louder, clearly scared. He stops multiple times deciding which way to go, and at this point it's apparent he's lost. He eventually drops the camera in a panic, and after hitting the wet floor, the man's feet can be seen as he runs off. The camera keeps recording until the battery dies. A group of cataphiles who knows the tunnel networks very well, searched for 12 hours trying to find clues of the man's whereabouts, but found nothing. This has made people question the authenticity of the tape, but no one has come forward with more info to this day. 10. Yuri Lipski - The Blue Hole is a popular diving location located north of Egypt in the Red Sea. Dived almost on a daily basis, it is about 300 feet deep. On April, 28 2000, Russian diving instructor Yuri Lipski took the plunge into the depths of the Blue Hole, along with a camera. As he continues going deeper, it sounds like he says help at one point, but at this point he could have easily returned to the surface. He continues descending quite fast, roughly dropping at 100 feet per minute. At 81 meters or 265 feet deep, he finally checks his computer but since he is diving with standard air, he is already suffering the effects of nitrogen narcosis. At this depth, one commenter says it's the equivalent to downing 8 martinis. The further he goes down the worse the effects are. There has been cases of people removing their regulator and offering it to a fish from the effects of narcosis. When he reaches the full depth of the Blue Hole, it's clear that the regulator is not in his mouth, and he begins to panic, eventually becoming entangled. Yuri never returned back to the surface, and this footage was found when he was. A Redditor goes into great detail about everything that went wrong, and the link can be found in the sources, but to summarize, it was a combination of: nitrogen narcosis, oxygen toxicity, a single tank, improper gas mix and overweighting. Even with the mistakes this diving instructor should have never made, it's a very sad situation and outcome. 9. Ricardo López - There's nothing wrong with having a crush on a celebrity, but becoming so obsessed to the point you lose touch with reality is when a person needs serious help. Ricardo was a shy, socially reclusive man who coped with his feelings of inadequacy with women by becoming entranced with celebrities. In 1993, he became obsessed with Björk, an Icelandic singer. He gathered as much information on her life as he could, and as time progressed he lost complete touch with reality. In his diary, he wrote of fantasizes of inventing a time machine to return to the 1970s to become friends with her. His diary eventually reached 803 pages in length. 3 years later, while living alone in Hollywood, Florida, he read an article saying Björk was in a relationship with fellow singer Goldie. This caused Ricardo to feel betrayed by the singer which made him extremely angry. He wrote about his fantasizes to punish Björk. Ricardo started a video diary, which would reach 22 hours of footage about his plans for revenge. When Björk and Goldie's relationship became more serious, he concluded that he had to take Björk's life. He constructed a device rigged with sulfuric acid in a hollowed-out book which would be sent to Björk's house, appearing from her record label. On September 12, 1996, he began filming his last diary entry while preparing to mail the device. After returning from the post office, he covers himself in greasepaint and takes his own life on camera. 4 days later, the police department entered his home and discovered the tapes. Upon viewing them, they contacted Scotland Yard, who intercepted the package safely. Without Ricardo's knowledge, Björk and Goldie had ended their relationship only days before he sent the package. Björk later said she was very distressed by the incident. 8. Amber Tuccaro - Missing Indigenous women is a serious problem in Canada, with statistics citing as high as 1,100 missing over the past 30 to 40 years. In 2010, 20-year-old mother Amber Tuccaro got into an unknown man's vehicle in Nisku, Alberta. It appeared she had vanished and was never seen again. 2 years later, the RCMP released an audio recording they had found on which Amber could be heard talking to her kidnapper. The RCMP believes that instead of taking Amber north, he took her southeast. The man on the tape was never identified, and the tape was released hoping that someone would be able to identify him. The RCMP refused to disclose how they managed to get this recording in the first place, but the CBC says her brother had called her. Since her brother was in a correctional facility, the call was automatically recorded. If you anything about this case or the whereabouts of other missing indigenous women, please email MMIW@cbc.ca. 7. Down The Hill - Two girl in their early teens were walking down an abandoned railway line in Indiana, before they disappeared. Liberty German was posting snapchats of Abigail Williams along their walk. She also took a photo of a strange man who they believed were following them. When the girls did not return to their pick up spot, their parents reported them missing. Sadly, a day later, their bodies were found not even a mile away from where they were dropped off that day. Upon searching their cellphones for more clues, police found a video recording, and it may lead to whoever committed this horrible act. While the actual found footage is longer, only three words were released to the public. The quality of the audio is quite low, but the authorities are hoping someone will recognize this voice. The mysterious man on her snapchat story is the main suspect, but he still has not been identified. If you know anything about this case, the tip line number is 844-459-5786, you can remain anonymous if you wish. 6. Station Nightclub - On February 20, 2003, the band Great White was playing a show at The Station Nightclub in West Warwick, Rhode Island. During their song, Desert Moon, the tour manager set off spark spraying pyrotechnics which ignited the acoustic foam surrounding the stage. Since the foam is highly flammable, the fire grew large very quickly, as a dark, carbon monoxide and hydrogen cyanide smoke filled the club. In less than a minute, the whole stage was up in flames and the band quickly fled the club through the west exit. The majority of the crowd attempted to flee through the main exit which caused a stampede. 462 people were in the crowd and over 100 lost their lives. Sadly it was reported a bouncer stopped people from exiting through the west exit like the band, saying the door was for the band only. The cameraman managed to escape, and recorded from outside as the entire building was up in flames. The band manager who set off the pyrotechnics was sentenced 15 years but only served 2. The nightclub owners said they did not give permission for the band to use pyrotechnics, but the band said otherwise. 5. Ricky Rodriguez - The Children of God is a religious group, often labeled as a cult. Ricky Rodriguez was the adopted son of David Berg, the leader of the group. Throughout his childhood, Ricky was routinely abused and this led to a deep resentment to both his mother and adopted father. When he reached adulthood, he often spoke out about his childhood, and because of this the location of his parents was kept secret to him. Living in Tucson, Arizona at the time, he arranged a meeting between him and a former associate of his mother, Angela Smith, who was his nanny and involved in his abuse. The night before he recorded a video of himself discussing his plans of revenge. He called himself a vigilante avenging the children who had been subjected to horrible childhoods at the hands of David Berg. "There's this need that I have", he said. "It's not a want. It's a need for revenge; it's a need for justice, because I can't go on like this." In his apartment, he took the life of his former nanny. He then drove to Blythe, California before taking his own life on a deserted road. A few days later, a friend of Ricky received this tape in the mail. His mother is still a leader of the group and has not been charged for any of Ricky's abuse. 4. Heaven's Gate - Led by Marshall Applewhite and Bonnie Nettles, you may have heard of this cult due to their highly unusual belief system. They believed that Earth was going to be recycled and the only way to survive was to leave it immediately. How they were going to leave was via a UFO and the only way to get on was to take your own life, believing the human body was a vessel with the only purpose of helping them on their journey. Days before they were to begin their journey, Marshall began filming their final days. He had persuaded 38 of his followers to join him, saying that a spaceship was following Comet Hale-Bopp. These tapes were called their exit statements and contained interviews with all of the followers. All seem happy while interviewed, or at least calm, not fully comprehending the reality of their situation. Starting on March 24, 1997, the followers began eating phenobarbital with applesauce and washed it down with some vodka. Then they fastened bags around their heads and laid down in their own beds. 15 members took their lives that day, 15 more did the next, and 9 more the day after that. Heaven's Gate had their website hosted on a Romanian ISP, and they mailed the webmaster their final press release and the exit statement tapes. The Romanian webmaster was only told prior that they were a small monastery with non-traditional views so it's safe to assume he received quick a shock receiving this package. Though this happened roughly 20 years ago, their website is still active and apparently emailing them can warrant a swift, polite response. 3. Sewol Ferry Sinking - On April 16 2014, the MV Sewol capsized on the coast of South Korea. Carrying 476 passengers, who were mostly secondary school students from Danwon High School. When the sinking began, the Captain told the passengers to stay on the boat, and shortly later, he abandoned the vessel. This footage was recorded by two 16 year old boys who both lost their lives this day. The passengers can be seen with live vests on, which was instructed via the PA system. As water began entering the ferry, these life vests would cause the passengers to be stuck inside the sinking vessel. The passengers can be heard sending farewells while other begged to be rescued. Sadly, 304 passengers lost their lives, while 172 were rescued; the majority of those rescued didn't listen to the captain's announcements and had left the ferry. The captain was eventually given a life sentence, and 14 other crew members were also charged. 2. Grave Robbing for Morons - This is a mystery that the internet has been trying to solve for a very long time now, with entire websites dedicated to identifying the people behind it's creation. In the 1990s, this homemade tape began circulating in VHS trading with the title "Grave Robbing for Morons". The 27 minute video features a teenager explaining pretty much everything you need to know about robbing a grave. This includes: how not to get caught, which parts are the most valuable and various other creepy tips. In the tape, he is holding what appears to be a real skull which he has taken from a grave. The internet is on the fence about its authenticity due to the exaggerated nature of his advice, specifically about dispatching witnesses. With others saying the skull he is holding looks too real for the video to be fake, but possibility he doesn't know completely what he's talking about. The video ends with him saying "If you're watching this video, then you'll know who it was" before throwing up a hang loose sign. How this footage was found in the first place still remains a mystery, and it seems like it's not going to be solved anytime soon. Before we get to number 1, my name is Chills and I hope you're enjoying the video so far. If you've ever been curious as to what I look like in real life, then follow me on Instagram @dylan_is_chillin_yt, with underscores instead of spaces. I also have Twitter @YT_Chills where I post video updates. I'd really appreciate it if you followed me and feel free to send me a DM if you have a questions or suggestions. If you'd like to see more of these videos in the future, then hit that subscribe button because we upload new countdowns every Tuesday and Saturday. 1. Cassie Stoddard - On September 22, 2006, high school started like just a normal day for Cassie Stoddard. Brian Draper began filming her in the morning before class, asking about the whereabouts of Torey Adamcik. It's clear in this first recording how uncomfortable she looks around Brian. Little did she know at the time about Brain and Torey's sick plan involving her. Later the pair film themself apologizing to Cassie's family for what's about to happen tonight. Cassie was house sitting for relatives, and was visited by her boyfriend, Matt. Later that night they were visited by Brain and Torey and the four decided to watch a movie. Brain and Torey left soonafter but had not gone far. The two waiting until Matt left before entering the house and took Cassie's life with a kitchen knife. Even more disturbing is their reactions which they recorded after driving away from the scene The pair were arrested just 5 days later and this footage was discovered. Both blamed each other in interrogation, and were each given life sentences without possibility of parole. Their motive was determined as seeking fame, and the only thing Cassie had done wrong was befriending the pair. Through analysing the found footage, it seems like the pair were complete psychopaths, saying their actions shouldn't be illegal because it only makes them want to do it more. Thanks for checking out this video. Be sure to subscribe because we upload new countdowns every Tuesday and Saturday. Or if you're still not convinced, here are some of our other videos that I think you'd like. Enjoy! Category:Transcript Category:Top15s